Reoccurring Regret
by Hidansgirl90
Summary: Sasuke cant forget her. even after all the wrong he's done. he wants her back, but she's engaged. will he be able to win her back over before the wedding bells go off?
1. Chapter 1

I can remember everything, everything that happened. Even anything that is bound to occur afterwards. "This shouldn't even be happening" I said aloud, holding my head from the hangover I now have. I look over to the barley empty bottle of whiskey sitting on my nightstand, I groaned then sat up. "Why do I still remember, I shouldn't be able to" I mumble under my breath. "You... I got drunk so I could forget" I lean over and pick up my boxers from the floor beneath me and head to the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. "I look terrible" at that moment I heard footsteps approaching, before I could turn I was glomped on the back. "Sasuke, I had lots of fun last night" a girl said, 'so weird, I can remember you completely, and I can't remember this girls name...' I thought. "Sasuke," the girl said once more, "are you hung-over?" I nodded barley. "And here's a question for you," I began turning towards her. "Why are you still here?"

The girl jumped a bit slightly. "I-I thought I could stay, we had such a good time last night" she said smiling a little. "If it was such a good time I should have been able to remember your name" I said coldly towards her. The blonde girl trembled a little, "I thought you liked me…" I smirked a bit, "no, you were just some easy ass, you mean nothing to me. Now go" the girl started crying and quickly gathered her things and left. I sighed, "No girl is better than you… and I need to forget you…but I can't…" I walked over to my laptop and signed in, I had an email. "Hinata…" I read aloud. 'Why is she messaging me now..?' I opened the email, it simply read:

Dear Sasuke,

I apologize if I ever hurt you, but you hurt me more than I could ever have hurt you. So I am emailing you to set aside our differences. I know it's been eight months since we've been together, and I don't want to spend my life regretting not apologizing to you. I know it's very sudden and everything but I got engaged and will be getting married next year in spring. You don't have to attend but I'd like if you did. Oh, and if you want to talk you can meet me at the coffee shop later today. So we can let bygones be bygones.

~Sincerely, Hinata Hyuuga.

"She's… getting married…" I spoke out, my hands started shaking and I punched the nearest wall, leaving a large dent. "Why… why am I getting upset..? I don't love her anymore…I don't… I moved on eight months ago…. She wasn't that great anyway... Trusting me so much and always forgiving me if I got really drunk at a club…she's not a decent woman…yet… why..?" I look over to my phone and picked it up; I sent her a text that I'll be waiting for her in few hours. Hopefully my hangover will be gone by then.

A few hours later I sat in the coffee shop waiting for her. 'I probably shouldn't have come…maybe I should go back' I thought slowly standing but before I could fully get up, she was there. She wore an innocent white sundress, and nice pale wood colored sandals, her eyes reminded me of the snowy season I spent with her. 'Eh, why am I thinking of the past, and paying so much detail to her…dammit..' "U-um, hey Hinata" I nervously said sitting down. "Good afternoon Sasuke" she said with a smile as she sat down. I nervously looked away, 'why am I so nervous!? This is the same bimbo Hinata that got on my nerves with her constant caring attitude, yet why...' my thoughts were cut off, "Sasuke. I'm sorry for not being a good enough girlfriend eight months ago. I must have been a huge burden on you, that's probably why you chea-" "stop" I cut her off. "We're not here to discuss the past. Were here for the future" Hinata nodded, "your right" "who are you marrying anyway?" I asked with my hand propping up my head. Hinata blushed a bit, "Kiba inuzuka" I could barely contain my shock, "DOG BOY!?" 'Why the hell would she leave me, for that mutt!?' I thought in anger. "Y-yes, he is a very kind guy. He treats me very well" Hinata spoke nervously. "Hmm. very well." It's not like me to get jealous, but I couldn't really hide it well.

I stood from the table. "S-Sasuke, where are you going?" Hinata asked. "Come with me" I spoke. She slowly stood and I grabbed ahold of her arm. And lead her towards the restrooms. "W-why are you taking me here?" she asked. I was still pissed about her being engaged to that mutt. I pinned Hinata to the wall. "S-Sasuke, What are you..." I ended her speech with a forceful kiss on the lips. Hinata squirmed beneath me, and then slapped me across the cheek. "S-Sasuke, you bastard!" she yelled through tears before running away. I stood there and watched her leave, stunned at her reaction. "She, she never called me that before…." I mumbled to myself.

**A/N: what do you guys think? Should I continue? Don't forget to R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Maintaining my stature after the slap took some time, I leaned back against the wall and looked in the direction to which she ran. I sighed then laughed a bit to myself, "Hinata. I want you now more than ever" I walked back out to the main coffee shop, her stuff was gone. I smiled a bit, 'why would I think different?' then walked out of the coffee shop. When I walked out I received a call, I look down at my phone. "Naruto?" I answered the phone. "What do you want, idiot?" my voice was cold. "Hinata came over to my house, she's talking to Sakura about something horrible that happened when she was with you, what did ya do?" I sighed and tried to speak, but no words immerged. In the end I just hung up the phone and put it on silent. Then, continued to walk back towards my house.

When I arrived at my house there was a letter on my bed. I sighed, "Why am I getting so many of these?" I looked at the letter it was from my brother. He was coming into town this week, "great" I sighed. The doorbell rung, "you've gotta be fucking kidding me" I opened the door and there he stood, Itachi. "Hey little bro. you did get my letter from last week about my vacation right?" he was smiling like an idiot. "Wait, last week? I just saw the letter now" I said irritated. "Goddamn maid! I'll have her fired!" Itachi put his hand on my shoulder, "still the pissy little brat I see" he laughed. I sighed, "go and sit somewhere, why are you here?" Itachi gladly sat on the couch in the main living room. "Vacation, I decided to spend it with you!" I shook my head, "you haven't spent a vacation with me in years. What's motive?" Itachi let out a loud sigh, "so stingy, can't you just enjoy the presence of your loving big brother?" I walked over to my mini bar, and grabbed an unopened battle of whiskey. "Itachi, just tell me your motive" I replied before taking a few gulps. Itachi then became a bit serious, "Sasuke, mom and dad sent me to check on you, they gave you this big estate so you could raise a family and continue the Uchiha name. Not so you can drink your life away and surround yourself in cheap hookers."

I then took a few more gulps of the alcohol before replying, "I gave up on having a family a long time ago. I'm not suited for it" Itachi got up and snatched the whiskey from my hands. "What about that Hinata girl you dated?" I laughed a bit to myself, "she hates me, I fucked up a long time ago by cheating on her, and I'm still fucking up now. She'll never want me back" Itachi slapped me, "you damn idiot!" my eyes widened, I was in shock. "She was the perfect girl! How dare you treat her with such disrespect?! I want you to go out there and get her back!" I looked down at my feet, "it's too late now, she's marrying that dog-boy…"

Itachi jerked me up by my shirt collar, "it's never too late if you really love her!" he released me and I fell to the ground. "Now go out there and apologize and try to get her back!" he ordered.

"I'm going to wait a while, before I try" I said to him. "Don't wait too long, or she'll be too far out of your reach" Itachi replied before sitting on the couch once more. He then looked over to me with a smile, "you do have cable, right?" I nodded. "Yay!" he squealed with an idiotic grin and turned on the TV. "I'm going to call her tomorrow" I spoke aloud to myself. "That is, if she takes my call"


End file.
